


Nissim Jethro David

by Torchwood3



Series: NCIS [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Not knowing that you are pregnant, Other, having a baby, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/pseuds/Torchwood3
Summary: During Season 7Finally Ziva David is home and she a fully fledged NCIS Agent. On November 12, when she gets up from her desk to go to a crime scene she collapses in extreme pain Gibbs goes with her to the hospital only to be in for a surprise to him and her.





	Nissim Jethro David

**November 12, 2005**

 It has been 3 months since Ziva has been back. She was happy she is now a full NCIS Agent, a real part of the team. She was having back pains but didn’t think anything of it. So, she went into the office anyways, she had just finished all the paper work when Gibbs walked in and said, “Grab your gear, we have a dead marine.” Ziva grabbed her gear and walked around her desk going to the elevator when she had multiple sharp pains shoot through her stomach and back, falling to her knees while water gushed out of her. McGee tried to catch her but went down with her from the pain of her grabbing him on his arm hard enough to break. Tony and Gibbs exited the elevator, Gibbs went over to her and Tony called an ambulance.

After Gibbs had her up and in her chair, he sent Tony and Tim to the crime scene, while he waited for the ambulance and set with her through her pain.

When the ambulance finally got there, he went with Ziva to the hospital.

**Several Hours Later**

After sitting in the waiting room for several hours he is called into the room only to see Ziva laying in the hospital bed holding a newborn boy. He looked at her face and there was a tear going down her face.

“Did you know that you were pregnant?” he asked her.

“No, I didn’t. I put my child in danger, and I didn’t know it. I could have lost him before I even knew him.”

“But you didn’t lose him. He is healthy even after everything you two went through.”

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Yeah.” He took the boy from her and started to rock and forth when he started to fuss a little bit.

“What is his name?”

“Nissim Jethro David. Nissim means miracle and Jethro after you since you are like a father to me. And it was you and the team that came to rescue me.” She said looking up at him.

He just smiled and set down with Nissim and stayed with her for the rest of the day.

**A few weeks later when that case is over.**

She heads back to the office with Nissim, and when the new case started she left Nis with Abby.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me if I need to fix anything. I will be adding to this because I totally ship McAbby and Tiva.


End file.
